Everyone Is Special
"Everyone is Special" is the 30th and final episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Min pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Mr. Delivery Man actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Barney. Barney mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Min that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. The kids pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Kathy, Shawn, Luci, and Derek show up, Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Barney wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Poems: If Everyone's Name Was Just The Same Song List #Barney Theme Song #Growing #Everyone is Special #I'm a Little Robot #Mister Sun #The Clapping Song #The Sister Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The production for this episode took place in April 1992. * This episode marked: ** The first and only episode that all eight original Season 1 cast members appear together. ** The final appearance of Luci as a regular cast member. ** The final episode to use the 1991 arrangement of Everyone is Special. ** The final episode to use the 1992 arrangement of I Love You. A shortened arrangement will be used later in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". ** The final appearance of the 1991-1992 Barney costume. Starting in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, The Season 2 Barney costume and voice would be first appearance. ** The third time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time was in The Backyard Show, and the second time was in A Day at the Beach. ** The first time: nobody says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. ** The final appearance of Barney's skinnier, toe-less doll form. * Luci recites a poem again in this episode. She recited "If Everyone's Name were exactly the same." * In the beginning of the episode, Everyone is Special is shortened. International Edits *In the Hebrew co-production version, the songs all got a semitone lower, with the exception of the Barney Theme Song. Also the songs, "I'm a Little Robot" and "The Sister Song" were not sung, but a short snippet of the beginnings were heard. Quotes Baby Bop's special, because she makes us smile. And I just love her laughs. Baby Bop: (Laughs) Oh. Barney: You know what else is fun? Seeing someone special in the mirror. Like Min, Kathy, Tina, Derek, Luci, Michael, Tosha, Shawn, or Baby Bop. And if you look at the mirror, I bet you'll see someone very special. You.. ...i'm glad that you're one of my special friends because I love you. Gallery Min-EveryoneisSpecial.png|Min Kathy-EveryoneisSpecial.png|Kathy Tosha-Everyone_is_special.png|Tosha TIna-EveryoneisSpecial.png|Shawn BabyBop-EveryoneisSpecial.png|Baby Bop Tina from everyone is special.jpg|Tina Derek from everyone is special.jpg.Derek Michael from everyone is special.jpg.Michael Luci-EveryoneisSpecial.jpg.Luci BarneyDollFinalSeason1Episode.png|Toy Barney IMAG011.jpg|Mr. Delivery Man (played by Mark S. Bernthal) Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley